


Out of Hand

by dilfhakoda



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Coitus Interruptus, Cum stains, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sneaking Around, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, porn with only a little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilfhakoda/pseuds/dilfhakoda
Summary: Katara knew the fallout would be explosive if they continued their romance; but a part of her was willing to accept that.
Relationships: Background Hakoda/Ursa, Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 200





	1. Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Playing Happy Families](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296178) by [Meek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meek/pseuds/Meek). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the beginning of this fic! I'm not sure how long it will be, but I have plans for at least 7 chapters. BTW the characters are aged up 👍
> 
> sex tags for this chapter: vaginal fingering

The tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

Katara was sitting in a prone position on her bed, feet sticking up in the air and a textbook in her lap. She was trying to focus on her biology textbook, but couldn’t help herself from glancing over at Zuko every few minutes. He was currently sitting at her desk, facing away from her, chewing on a pencil eraser.

Her gaze subconsciously wandered to his mouth. Each tiny action he made distracted her; just the sight of his teeth poking out from his lips threw her mind in the gutter. It reminded Katara of every time his teeth had grazed her skin, of every time he had clenched his teeth to suppress his gasps. A recent memory surfaced, of Zuko’s breath on her neck and his fingers down her jeans. She shivered at the memory. 

That incident was only a few weeks ago, when Katara’s extended family was visiting. Her house had been jam-packed with nosy, restless relatives, and Zuko’s own house was in a similar situation for the holidays. The two of them hadn’t gotten any alone time for a while, which culminated in a quickie during lunch. They had been frustratingly abstinent since then. 

Katara reluctantly brought her attention back to her homework. Staring at Zuko wasn’t going to do her any good; it was just a depressing reminder of the one thing she couldn’t have, despite also being the one thing she wanted the most. Being  _ around  _ him without  _ having  _ him was torture. It felt akin to supergluing bottles of tequila on a recovering alcoholic. A strange allegory, but an accurate one.

She  _ could  _ have him, in theory (and in practice, really.) But their romance was doomed to fail, given the fact that her father and his mother were involved now. Hakoda and Ursa started dating after Katara and Zuko, but they had the high ground: they were responsible, mature adults. Zuko and Katara seemed like a childish fling in contrast.  Maybe they were. But more importantly than that, Hakoda and Ursa were happy with each other. Zuko and Katara didn’t want to destroy that happiness. For a long time, it had been a rare sight. 

Katara knew the fallout would be explosive if they continued their romance; but a part of her was willing to accept that as long as she could stay with Zuko. Another part of her was far more rational, though, and those two parts were still duking it out. She hadn’t yet reached a conclusion. Despite her own warnings, Katara still found herself studying with Zuko in an attempt to achieve a sense of normalcy. Maybe they could go back to being friends, and save their parents the heartbreak. 

She absent-mindedly let out a sigh, once more taking a peek at Zuko. This time, though, he turned his head and their eyes met. Zuko’s were as intense as always, but also soft in a way he saved only for her. Katara gulped, refusing to look away, feeling both a sense of dread and anticipation. 

“How’s your homework going?” Zuko asked, his voice as soft as his eyes, but also containing a hint of humor. He knew she couldn’t stop thinking about him--probably because he couldn’t stop thinking about her. 

“Good,” she answered instinctively, before remembering that it  _ really wasn’t _ . “Um, actually… I sort of have no idea what any of this means and it’s stressing me out.” The last sentence came out a bit fast and unprepared, but still sincere.

“Do you want me to help you?” Zuko offered. His tone was flirtatious and teasing, the way Katara liked. He set his pencil down and swiveled his chair in her direction. 

“With what in particular?” She responded, replicating his tone. After the words came out, Katara wanted to smack her forehead.  _ Stop being so horny!  _ Wasn’t she just having an internal monologue, trying to prevent this from happening? Katara soon realized that when it came to  _ this _ , she could talk the talk, but couldn’t walk the walk. The temptation was too strong. 

The corners of Zuko’s lips quirked upwards, glad that she was reciprocating his advances. He was aware of her internal conflict--he had the same one--but he found that his need for instant gratification was overpowering his worries for the future. And honestly, he really wanted her to stay with him, consequences be damned. 

“The stress, of course. I don’t know shit about biology, but I know a few ways to relax you.” He inched the chair towards her bed. 

Katara laughed for a few moments, sadness and contemplation overtaking her features. 

“You know I want to, but… We can’t. Our parents--” She started.

“--Aren’t home.” Zuko finished for her, more serious than before. 

“Yeah, because they’re having date night! They’re dating!” Katara raised her voice. She wasn’t angry, just full of emotion, and Zuko recognized that. He knew her better than anyone else did; physically and emotionally. 

“We were dating before they even met. If anything, they’re the ones who should stop.” He tried to amuse her, but her expression stayed the same. If the topic of conversation wasn’t so somber maybe she would have laughed. At least he hoped so. 

“I know, but that doesn’t make it okay… What if they get married? Then we’d be step-siblings. That would be really weird.” Katara bit her bottom lip. Vocalizing her internal struggle was difficult, and imagining a future where they were legally siblings was even worse. 

“They probably won’t. We’ll be fine.” Zuko reached over and took her hand in his, now trying to ease her anxiety rather than rouse her libido. Katara accepted the gesture and laced her fingers through his. 

“No…I don’t think so, Zuko. They’re getting really, really serious…” She took a deep breath. “I think he’s going to propose to her.” 

Zuko’s eyebrow raised. It wasn’t a total surprise, but it was a huge disappointment. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but instead just sighed. 

“Shit.”

“Yeah,” Was all Katara said. She concentrated on the pattern of her bed sheets now, trying to avoid seeing the dismay on his face, no doubt mirroring her own.

Zuko analyzed her as she nervously twiddled with her hands. Katara was heavily conflicted, obviously, and Zuko was thoughtful of that. But he also knew that she wasn’t acting in her own interests, and instead the interests of everyone else around her. He needed Katara to express what  _ she  _ wanted. Not her father, not her brother, not even Zuko himself. 

“Forget our parents. What do  _ you _ want?” He asked earnestly. Zuko would respect whatever decision she made, but he had a feeling he knew the answer. Katara raised her head.

“I want  _ you _ . You know that.” 

“Then have me.” 

Her face softened, but she still looked concerned. 

“That would be selfish. I need to think about what’s best for my dad.” 

“It’s okay to be selfish. If people weren’t selfish, they wouldn’t be alive. And as for your dad--you don’t need to think about that. At least not in regards to this. That’s  _ his  _ job. I’m not gonna force you to do anything, but I want you to do what  _ you  _ want for once.” 

Katara listened closely as he spoke, processing the information. After he finished, Zuko gave her a moment to contemplate his words, and stayed silent. Decisiveness flashed across her face, and an instant later their lips were connected.

The kiss was short, and Katara pulled away soon after. Zuko hoped to God it wasn’t a goodbye.

“What were you saying about helping me relax?” She mumbled. Katara needed release even more so than earlier. Homework was the least stressful thing on her mind. 

“I...” It took Zuko a moment to regain his composure, but once she smirked at him, he did the same. “Lay down.” 

Katara complied, pushing her textbook onto the floor and rearranging herself so that her back was against the bed. Zuko crawled onto the bed and up her body, placing his hands on either side of her hips. He lowered his face to hers and they kissed. The kiss was less chaste than their last, and rather than using it to relieve tension, they built it. This kind of tension was far more favorable, though.

She placed her hands onto his shoulders, gripping him tightly, keeping him close. Her tongue slipped into Zuko’s mouth, and he moaned, happy to finally be with Katara like this again. He was starving for her; being separated for a few hours was horrible enough, much less two weeks. He broke the contact and moved his mouth to her collarbone, causing Katara to hum in contentment. Zuko motioned for Katara to sit up. Predicting his request, she instead pulled her shirt off, saving him a step. He smiled at her confidence, and continued his previous actions.

Zuko traveled further down, placing kisses as he did so. He kissed the top of her breast, where it spilled out from her bra. Her breathing became heavier as he pulled the cup down and licked her nipple. Hoping to hear Katara moan, he encased it with the front of his mouth and sucked. He was rewarded with a whine, her hands moving from his shoulders to tangle in Zuko’s hair.

He alternated between her breasts, eventually removing her bra all together for better access and comfort. Katara loved his initial reaction whenever she was topless: mesmerization, appreciation, lust. She reveled in the knowledge that this response was special. Just for her, no one else. 

“Like what you see?” Katara teased, breathless. 

“Love it.” He whispered, grasping one of her breasts. The feeling of his saliva drying on them sent a shock straight to his groin. He could do this forever, but there was something else he wanted to do, too.

He laid his palm flat against her stomach and guided it downwards into her shorts. Her curls tickled his fingers as he dragged them even further, under the elastic waistband of her panties. Katara’s hips snapped upwards once he cupped her, and her hold on his hair tightened. Zuko glanced up at her, searching for her reaction. Her eyes were shut in ecstasy--a good sign.

Tentatively, he pressed his middle finger onto her slit, testing her lubrication. Zuko was pleased to find that Katara was already drenched, and they groaned in unison at his discovery. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet...” He muttered, pressing a kiss to her stomach while rubbing her entrance. Katara trembled at the sensation, a deep noise emanating from her throat, making Zuko aware of how painfully hard he was. Wanting nothing more than to satisfy her, Zuko parted her folds and slipped a finger inside.

“All for you.” Katara gasped out, rolling her hips to meet his hand. Her walls were squeezing his finger so hard that Zuko thought if he pulled out it might break off. He started to pump his finger in and out of her, adding a second one once she had fully adjusted to the first. Katara’s moans were transforming into mewls, loud and strained. 

She took a moment to appreciate how long and nimble Zuko’s fingers were as they explored her. He curled them, hitting a place deep inside, causing her to lose control and grind against his hand. Noticing her response, Zuko picked up the pace. He readjusted his hand so he could place his thumb on her clit, eliciting a loud whimper, followed shortly by a series of curses once he found a rhythm. 

“F-Fuck... I love you!” Katara cried, tugging at Zuko’s hair. It hurt a bit but he didn’t mind. She was convulsing around him, falling over the edge. He didn’t stop rubbing her clit until the aftershocks had passed. 

“...I love you too.” Zuko panted, removing his hand. His heart swelled with emotion when he looked at Katara. She was still breathing hard, her eyelids shut, sweat covering her body like a sheen, basking in the afterglow. Her hand lied haphazardly on his head, bones turned to jelly. 

Katara batted her eyes open lazily. Her breathing eventually evened and she looked down at him. The same emotion filled her body when she saw him; pleased with himself, turned on by making her cum. She ran her hand down his face and wiped his forehead. 

Now that he had her attention, Zuko popped his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, exaggerating the noises. Katara’s pupils dilated at the sight. She had barely recovered and he was already getting her worked up again.

“I want to taste you.” Zuko announced, withdrawing his fingers. 

“Then taste me.” She responded, paralleling their earlier conversation. 

Right as Zuko’s hands moved to unbutton her shorts, he heard a car pull into the driveway. His hand stilled and they looked into each other’s eyes, fear and recognition settling in. Wordlessly, they both sprung to their feet. 

Katara pulled her bra and shirt on, then wiggled out of her shorts and underwear. Zuko raised an eyebrow, confused, until she dug a pair of panties out of her drawer and shuffled into them. 

_ Oh, right. The room smells like sex.  _

They both took turns applying Katara’s deodorant and using her hairbrush, moving as frantically as possible. Katara turned on the fan, hoping it would get rid of the scent, and Zuko dried himself off with a towel. By the time they heard the front door open, their clothes were unruffled and everything appeared normal, just as they had started. He sat at her desk, nibbling on an eraser, and she was laying down on her bed with her biology textbook.

Katara couldn’t help but notice how he still had a tent in his pants, though he was purposefully angling his body away from the door in case someone entered. Her new panties were already dampening, but she couldn’t pay any attention to her arousal. Not when she could hear Hakoda and Ursa chatting downstairs. The faint echo of her father’s laugh sounded from beneath her floor. He sounded so happy. 

Katara’s heart suddenly felt heavy, a more extreme version of her previous problem. Guilt made her skin tighten and her lungs constrict, yet she couldn’t find it in herself to feel regret; the pros outweighed the cons. But that didn’t mean they were going to come clean any time soon.

She knew they would eventually be found out; at some point, their affair would erupt into a scandal. No one could have everything they wanted. She couldn’t have her cake and eat it too. Something as big as this--as important as this… Katara would need to choose between her father’s happiness and her own. Selfishly, she was going to choose herself, when the time came. The thought bothered her on an ethical level, but it was also sickeningly rewarding. 

For now, though, she could have both. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos + Comment 😌


	2. Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara find a way to entertain themselves during a boring Christmas Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set about a month after the last one which was supposed to be around Thanksgiving.
> 
> sex tags: vaginal sex, vaginal fingering, man on top, cum stains, partially clothed sex

Calling this event a “party” was misleading, Katara thinks. Parties are supposed to be fun. This wasn’t fun—this was a monotonous get together of middle-aged strangers. The only remotely fun thing about it was the booze, and even then she couldn’t get away with drinking more than a finger of wine.

Luckily, there were other ways to entertain herself. 

Taking a sip of her wine, she makes eye contact with Zuko. He’s across the room, standing awkwardly next to his mother while she introduces him to some geriatric friend of hers. Katara gives him a wink, and in return he throws her a small smile, looking even more antsy to end the conversation. Katara snorts into her glass; it seems he’s as ready as she is for some action. 

Zuko excuses himself and follows Katara as she slips into the kitchen. 

“Having fun?” Katara quips, setting her drink down on the counter. 

“Oh, yeah, tons. You know how much I love conversing with boomers.” 

Katara lets out a gross laugh at that statement, and hearing the sound triggers Zuko’s own. She always thought about how wonderful it was that hearing his laugh could provoke her to do the same, and vice versa, even if the joke wasn’t particularly funny. It felt like they were always on the same page—which to be fair, they often were.

Once the laughter dies down, Katara taps her fingers on the granite island and hums. 

“Do you want to do something a little more fun?” She asks him, playing coy.

“Like what?” Zuko inquires with pretend ignorance, almost whispering, leaning closer to her body. Whenever his voice gets low like that, it sends shivers up Katara’s spine, and he knows it.

“There’s no one downstairs… and there’s a perfectly good couch there…” Her hands inch towards his own.

Zuko peruses the room for a moment, making sure no one will see them, and then escorts Katara downstairs. She lets out another laugh at his hurried movements—this one much shorter—and closes the door behind them. 

The basement in Katara’s home isn’t the cleanest, mostly due to Sokka’s piggishness. There are empty soda cans left and right, blemishes on the walls, and a strange musk envelops the area. It’s also rather cold, but Katara knows she won't mind the temperature for much longer. Zuko will take care of that.

Already familiar with her basement’s layout due to several makeout sessions, Zuko guides Katara over to the couch, and unexpectedly pushes her onto it. She squeals in delight when he positions himself over her and begins to run his fingers up her sides, causing giggles to erupt from her throat. Zuko tries to suppress his own chuckles.

“S-Stop tickling me!” She manages to squeak out from between giggles. Zuko loves the sound of her laughter, but right now he wants to hear her moan, so he complies and switches tactics.

He leans down further to lick the shell of Katara’s ear, and goosebumps raise all over her skin. She clutches him closer to her, adamant that he continues. His tongue leaves her ear to slide down her neck, her skin dampening in sync with her underwear. 

Katara tears her shirt off as soon as Zuko sits up, and then unclasps her bra as fast as she possibly can. Amused by her eagerness and aroused by her naked chest, Zuko flashes her a grin before bending down to kiss her again. 

He gently grasps her left breast and rolls his thumb over her nipple, causing a moan to finally escape her. She wiggles her pelvis slightly, desperate for more friction, and he obliges her by suddenly pressing his hips against her own. Feeling his cock hardening against her, even through their clothes, makes Katara groan. She fists her hands into Zuko’s hair and lightly runs her tongue along the outside of Zuko’s lips. 

“Take off your shirt. Now.” She demands. Her breath is so hot against his mouth it feels like steam. Zuko loves it when she gets needy during sex; it is a reminder of how much she wants him—craves him. He straddles her hips to keep balance, and lifts himself back up.

Katara looks at Zuko, her eyes dark and eyelids hooded, studying his abdomen as he pulls his shirt off. She thanks whatever God may or may not exist that he works out nearly every day while tracing a line from his pecs to his abs, her fingertips feather-light but simultaneously carrying a possessive gait. The look of appreciation and lust in her expression is enough to make Zuko’s dick throb. That’s another thing he loves about having sex with her—the feeling that he is completely and totally Katara’s, and the knowledge that that’s exactly how she wants it.

Katara’s fingers begin to press down on him harder as they near his jeans, running through his happy trail, then skimming into his pants. She grips him through his boxers and his breath leaves him, escaping in labored gasps. The angle is too strange to continue with his clothes on, so Katara momentarily removes her hand to pull his pants and boxers down.

She wastes no time in wettening her palm with her tongue and placing her fist around him, fingers curling around the circumference. She pumps up and down, her grip tight and no longer tentative like it had once been, spreading her spit around his dick. Zuko’s gasps evolve into moans, and he’s suddenly grateful for the Christmas music blasting through the ceiling, hiding their vocal accompaniment. He uses the back of the couch to support himself, to make sure he doesn’t collapse onto Katara while she jerks him off.

Once he’s plenty hard, she releases her hand and stuffs it down her shorts. 

“Come on, take these off.” Her request is extremely inviting. 

Zuko bends down to give her neck a wet kiss and savor the noise that comes from her throat, then moves down her body to undress her. Before he can pull her shorts off, he registers the fact that the fingers stuffed in her panties are slowly stroking an area he has not yet revealed, and tears the fabric off to reveal it.

With her shorts off, he can see the outline of Katara’s hand as she rubs at her clit. Though he can’t see, his gaze fixated on her lower half, he knows she’s smirking at him right now. He pulls her panties to the side, reveling at the sight: her dripping folds and glistening pubic hair on full view for him.

Zuko reaches down his body and grabs his dick, pumping himself a few times under the pretense of readying himself, but in reality he just can’t help but relieve some of the pressure in his lower half. He doesn’t do it for long, though, and soon places the tip at Katara’s entrance. She twitches, pushing back into him just a little bit, desperate for contact. Zuko groans, feeling how wet and soft she is just from the shallow contact with her labia. He wants to bury himself inside her so badly, but can’t stop himself from teasing her. So, he navigates the head of his cock up and down her slit, applying just enough pressure to barely ….

“Just fuck me already!” She whimpers in frustration, instinctively rocking her hips back and forth. Katara was rarely vulgar, and it spurred him on to hear her curse. 

Obliging, he secures her panties so that they’re out of the way, and pushes into her abruptly. She sighs in pleasure, sounding almost like an extravagant Victorian queen from a soap opera. At least, Zuko views her with the elegance of a _real_ Victorian queen. 

Katara’s sighs become throatier as Zuko shoves himself further into her. Once fully inside, her pussy hugging his shaft tightly, he whimpers and places his other hand on her thigh to steady their bodies. He pulls out so he can thrust into her again, this time faster, and she makes a noise that sounds like the middle ground between a whine and a shriek. Zuko continues to ram into her, going as deep as he can go. Katara closes her eyes and grasps her breasts, both because Zuko’s arms and back are too far out of reach, and because she doesn’t want them to bounce around too much. (Sometimes she thinks keeping her bra on during sex might be more rational.)

She begins to push her pelvis against him in time with his thrusts. Her moans, somewhat restrained from paranoia, encourage Zuko to increase his speed and he fucks her with a newfound vigor. His noises harmonize with hers, and if his mind weren’t so clouded, he would find it amusing that they also mingled with the rendition of _Carol of the Bells_ coming from the party above them. He hates to admit it, but knowing they’re fucking right under everyone’s noses turns him on as much as it makes him feel like a sociopath. 

The rhythmn of their sex is intoxicating. He knows he will soon lose himself to the pleasure of Katara pulsing around him. Zuko is about to pull out, but she can sense his movements and digs the heels of her feet into his ass to fasten him back into place.

“I’m on birth control now, remember?” She gasps as he continues his pace, accepting her action before she even explained it.

“Yeah, but, I– Oh, fuck,” Zuko catches his breath, feeling his pleasure increase and his eyes squeeze shut, “I didn’t know if you wanted– Ah,”

“Cum inside me.”

“Yeah.” He confirms, assuming she was finishing the sentence for him because he was failing at doing it himself. 

“That wasn’t–” She moans, “–a question.” 

Oh. 

Those three words undo him. Knowing Katara wants him to cum inside her has his brain scrambled with desire. Zuko rams into her as deep as he possibly can, clutching Katara close to him by her hips, and spills inside of her with a long, drawn-out moan. She moans along with him at the sensation of him filling her. 

After a few moments, Zuko releases his grip and places his hands by her head. They’re both panting heavily and shining with sweat; Katara wipes his bangs from his forehead with a dopey smile plastered on her face. Once he’s collected himself, Zuko slowly opens his eyes. He’s greeted with her expression and he mimics her, nuzzling into her neck while she absent-mindedly runs her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. 

He doesn’t think anything has ever felt this good; if there was a heaven, this was it. 

That was, of course, before he rescinded from her body and suddenly remembered that gravity was indeed a real thing. Dawning a mortified expression, Zuko can only watch in horror as he sees his cum leak out and get on the couch. He can sense Katara’s body freeze, and flinches in preparation for her outrage.

Surprisingly, however, she just laughs. 

“W-Why are you laughing!?” Zuko asks, even more embarrassed by her response. 

With every second that passes, Katara’s laughs sound more and more like a goose honking, and Zuko’s face begins to resemble a tomato. 

“Oh, shut up! It’s not funny!” It’s not much of an objection, because Zuko can rarely find it in himself to get genuinely mad at her. 

Katara dries one of her eyes, wet with tears of laughter, and coughs. 

“Sorry. But to be fair, it is _kinda_ funny.” 

“...Maybe a little.” Zuko concedes, holding his chin away from her defiantly. Katara takes the opportunity to grab his boxers from off the floor and tries to wipes up his mess.

“Hey!” Zuko protests, to no use.

“I really hope that doesn’t stain.” Katara mutters, ignoring him. “I might need to get Oxi-Clean…”

Zuko grumbles to himself, snatching his boxers back from her. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” 

Katara grins like a cheshire cat.

* * *

✺✺✺✺✺✺✺ **_One Week Later_ **✺✺✺✺✺✺✺

* * *

Evidently, Katara should’ve used Oxi-Clean.

“What’s this stain on the couch?” Sokka asks her as she fumbles with the TV remote. She twists her head in his direction, eyes wide as she remembers what happened, and almost chokes on her spit. Luckily, Sokka is too busy inspecting the stain ( _EW_ , Katara wants to scream) to notice the look Zuko throws at Katara from the other side of the room. 

Not thirty seconds later, Katara receives a text.

_Not so funny now, is it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what u think.. i hope the ending wasn't too gross LMAO


	3. Lover's Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara take a car ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sex tags: vaginal sex, car sex, coitus interruptus, woman on top, partially clothed sex, semi-public sex?

There are many advantages to owning your own car—at least with very lenient parents—Zuko learns. You can drive wherever you want with it, you can keep whatever you want in it, you can _do_ whatever you want in it…

However, being outside his house didn’t mean there were no rules. In particular, he disliked having to adhere to laws; both of physics and those enforced by the government. Having sex in a car isn’t very comfortable due to the former, he also learns, though he didn’t expect it to be. It’s awkward and uncomfortable and a bit claustrophobic, but he and Katara do it anyway, because beggars can’t be choosers. 

The two of them are currently groping each other at the edge of Crescent Park in Zuko’s Toyota Camry. Katara had gripped his crotch before he’d even put the car in park, now reaching her upper body over the gearshift to kiss Zuko open-mouthed. 

“Mmm,” He stretches his arms around her shoulders, his right hand cupping her cheek. She disconnects their mouths for a moment to murmur against his lips, “Scoot over a bit.”

There’s not much space to do so, but Zuko angles himself straight forward and squeezes his knees together anyways. Katara braces her hands against the roof of the car and the dashboard, then climbs over into his lap, facing him. 

She presses her palms against his chest and wiggles to adjust herself in his lap, making sure to press into his groin. He sighs in pleasure and grabs one of her hips like a handle while filtering his other hand through her long hair. 

Katara starts to rock her hips while they kiss, making Zuko’s jeans feel tighter and tighter. The hand on her hip slips inside of her shorts to cup her bare ass, squeezing it slowly in short intervals. She sighs happily. 

Her fingers leave their post to skim down his chest, going straight for his belt and undoing the buckle. Zuko leans back a bit, forcing himself to relax. He lets his hands fall down to Katara’s thighs, gently tracing circles on the sides of them. 

Once the belt is off, Katara throws it in the backseat, then quickly unzips his jeans and pulls them down to his knees. Zuko’s only half hard in his boxers, so Katara reaches into his fly and releases his dick from its silk confines. 

He’s already getting more erect just from being exposed in her presence. She brushes her thumb over his slit and he breathes harshly out his nose in an attempt to inhibit himself. 

Katara spreads the pre-cum around the head, then down the shaft with what liquid is left. She brings her hand up to her mouth, the saliva inside audibly gathering with salacious splashes, and spits into her hand, returning it to his cock once more. 

She looks into Zuko’s eyes as she pumps him, enjoying the dazed look on his face. Once she deems him suitably hard, Katara lets go and presses against him so she can reach around and slide her panties off. 

Instead of just discarding them however, she gives him a wicked grin, and holds them in front of him so he can see the evidence of how wet she is for himself. 

He can smell her musk with how close she’s dangling it in front of him, driving him even crazier. Zuko swipes the garment from her and throws it onto the rearview mirror, immediately gripping her ass again so he can position her over his length. 

He lowers her down onto him, groaning in unison with her whimpers, until she’s stuffed full of him. He doesn’t waste another minute in guiding her off of him and then shoving her back down. 

“Is that good?” Zuko whispers in her ear, twisting his hips back and forth. Katara groans a barely comprehensible ‘yes’, before starting to slide herself up and down his cock. He grunts as she picks up speed.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” She whines, riding him wildly, slamming down onto him with such force both their legs tremble. 

“Oh, Katara,” He moans, resting his forehead against her sternum.

Somehow, in the haze of lust, they are both able to decipher the sound of a car pulling up near them. They look out the foggy window and realize the vehicle parking is a police cruiser. 

“Oh, fuck.” Katara says, for a completely different reason than only moments earlier. She peels herself off of Zuko and scrambles into the passenger’s seat, fishing for her shorts and pulling them up her legs. Zuko does the same with his pants, barely zipping them up in time before the officer taps on their window. He places his sweatshirt from the backseat in his lap just in the nick of time.

Zuko takes a deep breath and rolls the window down, while Katara smooths out her shirt and hair. If they get caught, they’re so _fucked_ . What if his mom finds out? If _Hakoda_ finds out? This would be the worst possible way to tell them.

“Hello, officer, what can I do for you?” He asks, desperately trying to suppress the quiver in his voice.

The cop raises an eyebrow, possibly due to Zuko’s strange demeanor, or his ruffled clothes and hair. He cuts to the chase.

“What’s your name?” 

Zuko’s heart sped up. Oh, they were so going to get caught. He wants to lie, but If the police end up arresting them, then lying would get them in even more trouble.

“U-um, Zuko.”

“Mm-hmm. And yours?” The cop points his head in Katara’s direction.

“Katara.” She answers, much calmer than Zuko, and carefully emotionless.

The cop’s eyes trail over the dashboard scrutinizingly. Zuko blushes and mentally slaps his forehead once he follows the line of sight and realizes what the cop is looking at.

 _They forgot to hide Katara’s panties_. 

“Okay,” The cop says, like he already knows the answer (because he does), “and what are you doing in a car, just the two of you, isolated on the edges of a forest at sunset?” 

Zuko opens his mouth, but his brain short-circuits and nothing comes out. Katara leans closer to the window.

“We were just getting ready to leave, sir.” 

The cop squints.

“I’ll bet. Can I see your license, Zoko?” 

Zuko isn’t going to correct him about the name. Instead, he passes his license over. The cop inspects it for a few seconds, before returning it. 

“Alright. Ma’am,” he starts, once again addressing Katara, “How old are you?” 

She’s 17, but she realizes that will sound worse. Then again, if they really are brought into the station, that could fuck things up. She takes a calculated risk. 

“18.” Katara lies.

The cop nods. “Well, as long as you two leave, and I don’t catch you _doing anything_ again, you’re off the hook. Consider this a warning.”

Zuko feels like a 50 pound weight was lifted off his chest.

“Thank you, uh, sir.” 

The cop returns to his car, and makes a point of waiting for them to leave. Zuko starts up the engine, still in a slight state of shock, and backs out. 

They both burst into laughter as soon as they hit a main road. Katara plucks her panties off the dashboard thoughtfully. 

“Why do these things keep happening to us?” She wheezes.

“We’re cursed!”

“Actually, I think we’re lucky, all things considered.” 

“But we didn’t _get_ lucky.”

“We can _get_ lucky another time.” She reminds him, smiling slyly. 

He shifts his gaze from the road to her, and smiles back. 

“I love you.” Zuko rests his right hand on the armrest, palm upwards. 

Katara clasps her own hand over it, and brings it up to her lips for a kiss.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! i hope this chapter doesn't feel too rushed! it's not as long as previous chapters but i haven't updated this fic in 5 months and i really wanted to get this chapter out :) i'll try to update it sooner this time!
> 
> title for the next chapter is "slippery situation" (if you can guess what that is 😉) which i have already started writing


End file.
